El último escape
by MonicaAlejandra55
Summary: Dramione ONE SHOT.- Hermione ha sido capturada por mortífagos tras años de burlarlos junto a un grupo de aurores. Justo cuando cree que las puertas de escape se han agotado, su enemigo de infancia le muestra la única posible; la más oscura de todas.
1. Chapter 1

_Hola!, bueno, este es un one shot que escribí ahora que estoy sin computadora y por ende sufriendo, :( Espero que lo disfruten_._ Besos._

**El último escape**

—¡Camina! ¡Estúpida sangre sucia!

Hermione escuchó la voz del mortífago que se encontraba a su espalda como a kilómetros de distancia y respiró por la boca de forma sonora; su nariz se había roto tras el golpe a puño cerrado que le lanzó uno de sus captores en el momento del asalto. El mortífago a su derecha la empujó y la hizo chocarse con otro mortío encapuchado que se encontraba a su izquierda.

Éste le escupió.

Hermione no sintió asco. El terror no se lo permitió. Su cuerpo temblaba y sentía sus piernas flácidas, como si estuviera a punto de deshacerse en un charco de agua sobre la tierra.

Respiró profundamente por la boca; hacerlo por la nariz habría sido demasiado doloroso. Estaba segura de que esa sensación de humedad en su rostro era la que le provocaba su propia sangre; la sentía en los labios, los pómulos, las mejillas, la barbilla y el cuello como una cascada.

Otro empujón la hizo tambalearse, pero no se dejó caer.

El mortífago que caminaba precediendo a los demás continuó avanzando y ella lo siguió por ese camino sinuoso. ¿Era esa tierra dura, árida, pedregosa, el camino hacia la muerte? Levantó la mirada: quería ver el sol, pero las ramas de los árboles se lo impidieron. Aún así sintió un calor plácido que la llenó de resignación.

"_Mi nombre es Hermione Granger y este es el día de mi muerte. Este es el fin." _Pensó. _"Ya no habrán más bosques, ni colores, ni aromas, ni sonidos. Ni frío ni calor. Ni lo dulce ni lo amargo. Pronto no habrá nada. Nada."_

Recordó a sus amigos. Harry y Ron habían sido de las pocas personas especiales en su vida. Una tibieza la embargó al pensar en ellos. Era una lástima, una verdadera lástima, que tuvieran que sufrir cuando supieran al día siguiente —o quién sabe, quizás unas horas más tarde— que ella estaba muerta. Dos lágrimas gruesas salieron de sus ojos marrones.

Era una lástima.

Siempre supo que su vida acabaría así. Estaba destinada a ello; había escogido ser aurora en la peor época y ser amiga de Harry Potter. Con el factor de sangre impura en su contra se aventuraba a las más intrincadas persecuciones, incluso cuando ya no tenía caso alguno.

La guerra había sido ganada dos años atrás. Voldemort reinaba. Ser auror, era ser un criminal.

Llevaba meses sin saber nada de Harry ni de Ron. Los dos vivían escondidos y junto a otros creaban un plan para defenestrar al rey oscuro. Ella era su informante en el exterior. Era parte de un gran grupo de aurores.

Hasta que aquella mañana fueron interceptados por un grupo numeroso de mortíos.

Hermione se dio cuenta, con disgusto, de que seguía llorando. Era, quizás, el miedo. O tal vez sólo la inmensa tristeza que desde su interior la iba devorando. Hubiera querido vivir un poco más, lo suficiente como para amar a alguien y ser amada, probar comida extranjera, festejar algún aniversario. Unos meses más, quizá.

Pero la muerte era ahora y no había puerta de escapatoria.

Sonrió levemente. Había tenido una vida buena. No excelente, pero buena. Había tenido grandes amigos, había aprendido a volar (muy a su disgusto), a salvar a otros, a reír interminablemente, a luchar por lo que creía justo, incluso si eso significaba exponerse. Recordó Hogwarts con un cosquilleo en el pecho.

La vida debería ser así otra vez, pensó. Para todos. Siempre.

Los mortífagos la obligaron a detenerse. Sus voces eran lejanas, inentendibles; pero podía ver sus bocas abriéndose bajo los antifaces, escupiéndole, insultándola de las formas más terribles y obscenas posibles. Eran muecas deformadas; era la maldad y la crueldad del mundo encerrada en cuatro individuos.

Cerró los ojos y visualizó la sonrisa de Harry y de Ron, la voz de Dumbledore, la risa de Ginny, el sabor de los pasteles de Molly, el calor de la chimenea de la sala común.

Mientras tanto, los mortífagos le arrancaron la ropa.

Hermione abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que temblaba tan espasmódicamente que provocaba la risa de los tres mortífagos que la rodeaban. Sí, tres. El que había estado al frente permanecía apoyado a uno de los árboles sin decir ni hacer nada. Ella respiró sonoramente por la boca. La garganta le ardía como si hubiera tragado ácido.

Estaba desnuda.

Escuchó dolorosamente las mofas de los mortíos. Puta, le dijeron. Sucia. Fea. Repugnante. Las voces eran distantes, pero se hacían cada vez más claras.

La muerte llegaría, sí, pero no tan pronto. Primero, habría tortura.

Hermione cerró los ojos cuando uno de los mortíos propuso que todos le lanzaran el crucio a la vez. Así, en la oscuridad, vio a sus padres y sintió los besos de su madre. Recordó cuando era una niña y jugaba en un gran parque lleno de flores amarillas y violetas. La vida había sido tierna y dulce.

Cuánto la habían amado.

La humedad en su rostro ya no era sólo por la sangre.

"_Eso es la vida: haber sido importante para otros. Yo fui importante. Soy importante."_

Pero los crucios no llegaron. El mortío silencioso, ese que se había quedado apoyado a un árbol, quebró su mutismo para sugerir, parcamente, que la tortura fuera con medios muggles y la muerte también. Los otros parecieron acunar la idea con placer: ella era una impura y no merecía la magia, ni siquiera a la hora de morir.

Los tres mortífagos se alejaron considerablemente y parecieron lanzar unos hechizos más allá. Hermione estaba segura de que hacían aparecer artefactos con los que torturarla, pero no podía verlos; su visión se había nublado y ahora un pitido agudo zumbaba en su oído. ¿Era ese el ruido incómodo de la muerte?

Entonces sintió la presión de un cuerpo cálido contra la desnudez de su espalda y unos brazos que la rodearon desde atrás en un abrazo que la paralizó. Hasta ese momento, Hermione no había podido parar de temblar de forma risible, pero el abrazo lo hizo desaparecer todo. Incluso el dolor.

Era el mortífago silente. Podía sentir su respiración entrecortada sobre su cuello.

Lloraba.

Hermione se dejó abrazar y sintió, de forma casi absurda, que estaba a salvo. La muerte llegaba, sí, pero estaba a salvo. No habría dolor, él se lo ahorraría. Era importante. Ella era importante.

La amaban.

El mortífago sollozaba hundido en su cuello y la apretaba con fuerza y a la vez, con desolación. Hermione acarició, aún con rezagos de temblor en su cuerpo, los brazos de su captor. El mismo —ahora estaba segura— que meses atrás la había hecho escapar de un asalto con más de veinte mortíos sin decirle nada, ni una sola palabra. Cuando giró su cabeza lentamente hacia la derecha no necesitó que él se retirara el antifaz; reconoció con cierta sorpresa esos ojos grises, incluso entonces, marcados por el dolor y la desesperación. Hasta entonces, nunca había notado lo profundos y cálidos que eran tras la barrera de hielo.

Escuchó su voz y también la reconoció. Pero su _"perdóname",_ le sonó lejano, como todos los sonidos y todas las voces. Hermione lo miró intensamente, temblando entre sus brazos, y deseó que él la leyera, que no fuera necesario para ella hablar.

Y así lo hizo él.

Hermione sintió la varita rozándole la barbilla y sonrió con tristeza. Aún escuchaba los sollozos contra su cuello y el temblor de ese cuerpo ajeno. Sí, esta vez también la ayudaría a escapar; no la dejaría en manos de los mortíos, no permitiría que sufriera en agonía.

—Perdóname…— le repitió de forma casi inaudible.

Nunca, ninguna voz le sonó tan clara y limpia. Tan absoluta.

Hermione le apretó las manos; las de él también temblaban.

—Gracias, Draco.

Y tras un Aveda Kadrabra la vida se le extinguió con un último y lánguido suspiro.

Cuando los tres mortífagos volvieron cargados de sogas, látigos, martillos, clavos, piedras y cuchillos, la impura que habían capturado yacía sobre la tierra, pálida e inerte, como un pez fuera del agua.

Miraron a su compañero mientras soltaban los artefactos al suelo.

—Intentó atacarme. Mi reacción fue instantánea.— les dijo el rubio con una voz gélida y morturoria.

Los tres soltaron bufidos. La diversión había acabado antes de empezar. Tendrían que ir en busca de otro auror…

O de otra impura.

Los tres se abrieron paso hacia la salida del bosque y el cuarto mortífago los siguió, no sin antes extender su varita al cielo y dibujar en él la marca tenebrosa. Ninguno de sus compañeros notó que temblaba, más de lo que incluso Hermione Jane Granger había temblado minutos antes de su muerte.

Para él la vida era miles de estalactitas clavándosele en el cuello.

Pero la vida fue, alguna vez, tierna y dulce.

La vida, después de todo, había sido ella.


	2. Nota de autora

**Nota de autor:**

¡Hola! Bueno, muchas gracias por sus reviews. Ahora que me han devuelto mi computadora puedo explayarme más y dejar una nota de autor importante:

* Este fic está inspirado en el final de Ágora, la película. Me pareció genial la idea de adaptarlo a un Dramione. Ya saben, me encantan los finales así jaja. En fin, no creo que esto desmerite el mini fic, ya que solo tomé la idea del asesinato para evitar la tortura, todo lo demás, el desarrollo, los pensamientos de Hermione, las descripciones, la estructura narrativa, c'est moi.

En fin, solo eso quería aclarar. ¡ Muchas gracias! Besos.


End file.
